Bury Me, I Beg
by E.C Eclipse
Summary: They weren't crazy, freaks, or bad boys. Just troubled. They were crying out in silence, never to be heard. Forever drowing in their demons. As much as we resisted, we fell.. Falling into the infinate pits of our craving hearts. Into the pain of the three, the Jojo's. We saw them once, but never knew. (M rated)
1. Chapter 1

_We didn't know them. At least not in the way two strangers would become at the most aquaintences. Thats all we were to them and them to us, strangers. The six of us always had the priviledge of being placed near each other due to out names. I remember seeing Brick Jojo for the first time. He and his brothers had transferred during their 11th grade, we were freshmen at the time, giving us two years apart. He was like most rebelious 17 year olds, from his messy dark auburn hair, to his dark deniem vest and red flannels, all the way down to his ripper black jeans and black army boots._

 _We saw the Jojo's, but never knew. Not really._

* * *

Blossom played with the hem of her dark red trench coat as she waited patiently outside in the front of the school. Her mother always dropped her off before the highschool opened since she had to leave early for work. Blossom's mother suggested she'd asked Bubbles or Buttercup for rides to school but Blossom always declined the suggestion and indured having to wake up early in the morning to stand in the winter snow.

Blossom looked down at her outfit and smiled cutely at her choice of attire. She wore her favorite light crean flower dress with long elbow sleves, white warm long socks with knee length brown laced boots, a white knitted scarf, red gloves and matching flowing trench. Her hair in a cute side pony tail.

The small petite girl looked around her surrounds and saw nothing but white, the air was moist and cool, she could feel her nose reden, causing her to bring scarf up to the half of her lower face. She let out a small silent breath, her nails still picking at the fabric.

*Boom*

She looked up a bit startled, her eyes widen as she witnesssed a dark beat up car drop off three teenage boys. They were all wearing simillar things but their backpacks were individualized by color. Blossom shifted herself on the bench she sat on, looking anywhere but at them.

After a few minutes, courageously she looked up slowly through her long thick eyelashes. She could see them clearly now. They were older thats for sure, older and extreamly handsome, each in their own way.

There was a blonde, he had breathtaking marvel pale skin with mesmerising dark crystal eyes and dark red plump lips. He wore a dark blue windbreaker jacket with a grey scarf, black jeans and black and white chucks. He was busying talking to notice Blossom. The second one had dark black hair that that laid flat on his head in a charming style, just a tad bit tan but still very polished, green impecable shade set of eyes, thin pnk lips and he wore a black thick hoodie, black and white addidas sweats and white vans. Blossom could also barely spot the small tattoo on the side of his neck.

She couldn't really see the last one to her curriosity since he had his back to her, she moved the possition of her head to try to at least get a side view but his white cap and black hood, which was draped over it, wasn't working in her favor. She could only make out red thin lips and a well defined nose.

Her eyes suddenly tore away from them as Mr. McClain, the schoo'sl custodian opened the school gates, signalling the beginning of school. "Goodmorning Blossom! Com'n in! Its cold out here! " the elderly shiverig man called out. Blossom stood up and began rushing to the gates. Remembering she wasn't alone like she usually was, she turned around hesitatingly. The three guys were now looking at her but she wasn't focused on all, just one. She could see his face partly clear now. He was staring at her with impasive eyes his skin was pale, his eyes dark and shaded by his hat. He wore black jeans and boots. He was ten times more attractive in her opinion. The shy 9th grader turned her head and ran inside, her stomach fluttering at the vague image of his eyes.

Outside Brick watched the girl hurry inside. He eyed her for a moment longer before snickering. "Whatever" was all he said before bringing his cap down lower shielding his eyes ebtirely now.

* * *

 **THIS IS ALL PAIRS, ORIGINAL, DON'T WORRY BLUES AND GREENS WILL BE MENTIONED AS WELL, THIS IS JUST ONE I JUST DON'T LIKE ALL THE MATCHING MATCHING MOMENTS WITH THE PAIRS. "TRUST" WILL BE UPDATED SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Young Bubbles gazed out the foggy window, tempted to glide her finger tip across the frosted surface. She released a short breath upon hearing the bell, indicating the end of her 1st period. She took her time gathering her belongings before disappearing into the chaotic and busy halls of her school. "Bubbles! "

The blonde turned to face her raven semi- bitter friend who was currently alongside Blossom. She smiled at them while resuming to gather her books for her creative writing class, which she shared with the dynamic due that she calls friends. "Did you do the assignment for 's class?" Butte cup asked running a hand through her shoulder length hair. "Uuh the one on the Salem Witch Trails right?"

Blossom nodded at Bubbles, impressively, as she had yet to complete the assignment either. The thought of writing an essay and making a diorama on an irrelevant circle of lies and gossip didn't thrill or in any way please her. "No, I can't think of much to write about, that most of the class didn't already write themselves. You would expect him to give us a much more intriguing event line for English 9 honors."Bubbles stated shutting her locker.

Together the trio walked to their second period, 's class. It being mid- semesters new students were rare occasion. The girls say sat in their respective seats as everyone began filling up the class. Just as everyone began settling down the tea cy er walked in followed by three boys. The class's eyes followed the three strangers as they made their way to the front. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other in disbelief before turning to Blossom who was to busy writing something in her agenda to notice the additional classmates they have gotten for the remainder of the school year.

"Everyone please welcome Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jojo. They've just transferred today and will be in our class till further notice." introduced the boys and assigned them seats in the back. They were fortunate to be sat together and were placed in the back along with all the other upper grade kids."Blossom are you ready to present your poem?" Blossom looked up for the first time and stumbled a bit before nodding hesitantly. "Yes, Mr.S " she stood up from her seats and walked to the front podium. Her eyes scanned the class and didn't stop till they reached the new students. Blossom recognized them on instant, especially the one with the dead, devilish cold red stare and stern lips. His stare had an affect on Blossom in a negative way, almost as if he was mocking her just by sitting there. "Blossom?..your poem?" Mr.S trailed off, bringing Blossom back into what is reality. "Oh right, sorry..." Blossom unfolded her paper and gulped,

She sits still,

Never to move,

She smiles, never faulters

But lies, linger within her words,

How can she tell them?

No more, no more,

She's there, but not really,

The awkward red haired girl folded the piece of paper and looked at Mr. Stanley who wore a smile. I shrugged my shoulders, "It's sorta short..." . Eventually the class began clapping. She could feel her face heat up causing her to bite her lower lip. Blossom looked to the back of the class to see one out of three new students clapping alongside the class. His red eyes pieced into Blossom, his claps were slow and insincere. His brothers stared for mere seconds before smirking over at their eldest.

"Thank you Blossom, very nice, you may take your seat."

Blossom scurried off to her seat and out her head down in embarrassment.

Buttercup yawned as class went on, for some reason she would receive a weird sensation run her spine. She looked up to the ceiling and realized the air conditioning had powered on and to her unfortunate luck, she was directly below the curses freezing demon. She wondered how Mr. S liked the cold, especially now that its winter. Remembering she carried a sweater in her bag she turned around to retrieve it. As she scrambled through her belongings, her eyes focus on the floor, she noticed a pair of white vans kicking the seat of her classmate , Mitch Mitchleson. She looked up just a bit and saw long legs connecting to one of the new kids. He was grinning wickedly while fist bumping with the blonde. Buttercup couldn't help but groan at his behavior. The green boy shot a side glance at Buttercup who now was facing forward while sliding in her sweater.

For the rest of the period Butch stared at the girl, not in interest and not exactly hate, just stared at least until the bell rang, ending their class.

* * *

After the dismissal bell Bubbles said her goodbyes to both Blossom and Buttercup as they didn't have the next quarter together. She tighten the strap to her bag and proceeded to her next class which quite the route seeing as it was all the way on in the West wing corridors. By now the halls were close to deserted, though she was used to it by now. Bubbles was just around the corner when she jumped back at the sudden bang upon a set of lockers. Peeking from corner she witnessed one of the new students from her creative writing class cornering Syndey Morono, a 12th grader, against her locker. It was the blonde Jojo. He seemed irritated and was whispering something to the stunned girl. Bubbles felt she shouldn't be watching the scene in front of her but she couldn't bring herself to leave. This being a time where Bubbles actually stopped to take in the boy's features. He was beyond any number on a scale and was most certainly above her grade. The way he himself made people like Bubbles stay away, which she had no problem with doing. She felt bad for Syndey who had the turn of fortune when she "accidently" spilled her coffee on Boomer's pants.

Bubbles nearly yelped at the sound of the late bell, she didn't make a peep, but apparently shuffled into a fire extinguisher, dropping it onto the tile floors. She stared down at in frozen, her hands over her mouth. Picking it up and placing it back into place she swiftly turned around and rushed away.

Boomer glared at Bubbles who was now out of sight, he shifted his eyes back to the girl underneath him, pulled away from her, and walked away but not before spitting in her coffee mug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Rated M for mature content.**

Blossom coughed, her hands shaking from the shivering weather of the outside. Adjusting her bag she waited patiently for the cross light to give her the 'Okay'. She could feel the ice underneath her feet crack the longer she stood in the side. For an unknown reason she had been feeling unease ever since this morning. School had released half an hour ago but Blossom had stayed behind for her study period. Her eyes shifted to the side as she began to hear voices descend from the stone stairs that lead you from the school grounds to the main street. Sensing from the amount of voices, it was a pretty big crowd.

"Oh my god, what is she wearing?"

"She's so weird, I have her for my pre- alective."

" She smells weird too"

Blossom couldn't help but feel a bit offended at the last comment. Those girls surely were aware the young girl could hear them. Blossom shifted her eyes to them, she felt her stomach drop upon meeting his cold eyes.

There he was

It's no surprise he alread had friends. His brothers were there as well, along with Carter Reid, senior, Elizabeth Kerry, senior, Hayley Combs, senior, Niki Mason, senior, and Kim Burke...junior. Blossom noticed how Hayley had her left arm wrapped around his neck and would run her perfectly polished finger against his chest, his arm was also placed comfortably around her waist closing the existing space. Blossom suddenly became uncomfortable with the situation and turned her attention back to the street. The moment the light finally showed a white white walking man she hopped off the side walk and sped away from ths infamous crowd of A class students.

"She's such a loser." Elizabeth chuckled to the group, which earned a couple laughs, all except Brick's humorous one. Ripping Hayley's arm off him he pulled his brothers along and walked off with out a simple goodbye.

* * *

"I swear if Mr. Frenzy doesn't get off my back I WILL bite." Blossom grinned upon hearing her tempered green eyed bestie complain about how her US hist. teacher gave her after school detention for spitting her gum into Princess Morbucks's hair.

"She deserved it! She kept hitting my table with her irritable little hand bang, then she kept talking bout those guys from our creative writing class, you know the new ones? Whats so special about them? They are just as douchey as the rest of this damn school. " I sighed, at the mention of our little new classmates. "Are you done, Ms. Grumpy?" Bubbles giggled. Buttercup crossed her arms and gave a small pout. Putting my arm around her, I gave her a cheeky smile, "come I'll buy you lunch, Hows that?" Buttercup instantly hyped up and ran to the lunch corridors. "what are we going to do with her?" Bubbles questioned teasingly. "You too, come on" I replied dragging her along to where Buttercup had run off to.

Once the girls paid for their meals they rushed to their original seating which was by the recycle bins, not exactly the VIP seats, but it could have been worse, they could have been sitting by the dumps, besides their rank in the social latter was high for freshmen. "Hey, do you think they're nice?" Buttercup and Blossom looked up from their food and followed Bubbles's gaze. Their trail led them to the transfer students who were sitting alone in their own table, Blond on the left, red in center and raven on his right. Buttercup groaned and rolled her eyes, "don't make me lose my need to eat Bubbles."

"what did they ever did to you Buttercup?" Bubbles asked leaning her chin on her palm.

"They were born."

"You probably just got off the wrong foot.'' Bubbles added to the green's answer

"No, seventeen years ago their mother gave birth to the WRONG things."

Blossom flinched at her friend's harsh words. "I get you don't like them but that's a bit cruel don't you think?"

Buttercup once again gave her known eye roll, "Oh boohoo like they care what I think, let alone what anyone thinks. They are stuck in their own perfect bubble, with their perfect lives, and perfect faces!"

Bubbles looked over to the Jojo's table as she witnessed Princess approach them confidently. "This should something." Blossom stated, her gaze also on the puffy red head.

* * *

Boomer felt himself become tense when suddenly a strong aroma of perfume filled his nostrils. Peeling his eyes away from his phone, his eyes met those of a clown? "Hi! I'm Princess Morbucks, like you probably already know?" the already extremely intolerable girl said with a matter-of-fact tone. Boomer cringed at her prescence, looking to his side he saw Butch pinching his nose between his index and middle finger, while Brick deemed to stare down at her while tapping his fingers impatiently against the wood of the table.

"I just wanted to know if you all would like to come and hang out with me and my girls later this afternoon at Juicy Blitz, they have these amaz-"

Before Princess could finish she found herself cut off by the eldest Jojo when he momentarily raised his hand up to silence her. Getting up from his seat he climbed over the lunch table, his black boots banging against the floors as he jumped over to the other side in a swift leap. By now the entire cafeteria were eying the two red heads.

Princess began to feel why by how close the red Jojo was standing. Brick noticed her reaction to his lack of space and leaned in closer. "BRICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Blossom turned her head to the voice of Hayley Combs who was now standing near by, steam inflating from her ears. Blossom was confused for a mere second before remembering how she was his "girl" , at least that's what it seemed like.

Brick ignored the calls of the infuriated 12th grader and kept his glare on Princess. Slowly the red boy leaned in, everyone at their edge of their seats, anticipating the outcome, and then slowly but boldly the red spoke calmly into her ear,

"We ...don't tolerate PATHETIC, UGLY, thick headed bitches like you, now get out of my face."

In a quick second Princess ran out crying, everyone stayed stiff. Boomer and Bitch held back their chuckles, gathering the backpacks and standing up to leave.

Brick looked around the room until his eyes landed upon Blossom who didn't meet his gaze but looked away is disgust. "Come on, let's get going." Blossom muttered to Buttercup and Bubbles who didn't bother to protest, they too were baffled and completely in distaste of the scene that had just unfolded. Although they've never felt Princess was the kindest person, she was still a PERSON and they felt the way Jojos handled the situation was entirely inhumane and cruel.

Butch's eyes followed the three girls who disappear within the double doors and smirk, Brick also watched but was not so amused by the pink girl's reaction. Grabbing his bag roughly from the table he rushed out, Hayley following his footsteps.

* * *

Buttercup let out a heavy sigh, she winced at the ache in her feet as she tore off her track shoes. Track practice was a heavy burden to Buttercup, yet shes consistent on being on the team. Fixing her ponytail Buttercup slid down to the floor her back against the gym lockers. She could feel her heart beat quick, her breaths were short and husky.

Her teammates have all already showered and left, it was Buttercup who stayed behind and practiced over time. Once she was able to catch her breath she pulled out her phone and began to dial her mom's number, informing her she could come and pick her up now. Just as the phone began to ring a loud spam of the locker door was heard. Buttercup hung up and stood up. Giggles could be heard from nearby along with low whispers and kissing smooches.

Buttercup hesitated as she neared herself to the next row of lockers from which the sounds seemed to be coming from. Her hands shook, and her eyes blinked rapidly. Buttercup could feel her heart rate pick again as she peered into the row.

She froze in shock as she witness Kourtney Hills and Butch Jojo grinding on each other while being in a aggressive make out session. Looking away engrossed with what she saw Buttercup quickly sneaked back to where her locker was closed it, grabbed her gym bag and rushed out not caring about having to shower, she just needed to escape.

Butch glared to where Buttercup had just got out from, he knew someone was present but didn't expect it to be her. Kourtney was now kissing down his jaw line and was attempting to unbuckle his belt but he fought against her once he finally lost focus on where Buttercup was once at.

Pushing her away he began adjusting his pants and buttoning up his shirt. "What's wrong Butch?" Kourtney asked. Butch simply ignored her and ran off.

Buttercup hugged herself, her arms and legs shaking from the small warm of her track uniform. It's crazy to have a sport like this active during the winter but here in Townsville winter was always, never sunny, never hot, always cold. Her shorts kept rising up which made her legs fill with goosebumps and her jersey was long sleeved but still very thin. She had forgotten she was in mere socks as well. Buttercup cursed under breath and reached into her bag, pulling out a dark green hoodie. She zipped it up and texted her mom to hurry.B

She didn't know how long she stared at the frosty ground until a pair of all black sneakers appeared beside her own frozen feet. Slowly she looked up and was surprised to see Butch sitting beside her with a packet of cigarette in his hand.

"What did you see?" He asked.

Buttercup remained quiet but she wasn't stupid, she knew what he meant.

Butch lit the cigarette and blew out its smoke before turning to look at Buttercup who refused to meet his gaze. "Are you deaf?"

*Silence*

It was quiet for a great amount second before she finally responded

"I didn't mean to see, but either there wasn't much that I saw..."

Butch stared at the girl and nodded blowing out smoke again.

"I'm sorry, l can tell you aren't used to seeing things like that..."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes in confusion at Butch's words. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked becoming defensive.

"It means I can tell you're still pretty pure minded. But I don't blame you for being curious."

Buttercup finally snapped her eyes to him and stood up. "I didn't prev on you're disgusting PDA! It's you who came into the girl's locker room with the school's slut of the year!"

Butch slowly raised himself up and flicked his enflamed cig to the side before stepping on it. "Was is this? Jealous?" Buttercup was taken back slightly at his response. She crossed her arms angrily but for some reason couldn't find the words to speak to express her emotions. Butch grinned at the small pout that was unknownly to the girl herself was even on her face. Butch edged closer to Buttercup, taking her chin by his thumb and index. Buttercup kept fighting against looking at him but Butch appeared relentless. She stared up at him eventually, his thumb ran across her lower lip bringing it down slightly in teasing manner.

Her eyes blinked rapidly, her green eyes portraying how shook she was. Butch's eyes soften at the meet with her's. "Were you jealous? ...Buttercup?"

The usually impenetrable teen froze, wondering how he bothered to learn her name? Sure she had him for 1st quarter but the teacher hadn't spoken it out loud, which meant he had to have asked for it. Was she jealous? Just this earlier she was exaggerating her hatred to her friends about this guy who hardly anyone knew! She couldn't have possibly been jealous right?

Buttercup stared up at Butch, he leaned in closer to the frazzled girl, their lips just meters away.

"Butch!"

The green Jojo turned around instantly. Buttercup blushes in embarrassment. Butch stared at his oldest brother, and Brick stared back. Buttercup could feel the tension in the air between the two. Boomer walked over to Buttercup's bag and handed it to her. "Leave, Now."

Buttercup quickly ran down the side walk avoiding any further conflict. The last thing she saw that evening was Brick dragging Butch by the throat, Boomer following behind casually.


	4. Wolf howler's readers

Hello,

I have been trying to figure how exactly I would tell you the news as a friend of Wolf's Holwer...

To her readers I guess I'm trying to say that she is no longer continuing her stories, which will be remain published..

I'm very sorry but I have just found out about a week ago that since late last month Wolf's Howler is no longer here. I will continue the collab on my own, perhaps it will only be a one shot. I'm not sure if her parents will take down her account but I will have her stories on my account (with her family's permission)

Once again I'm dearly sorry.


End file.
